The rise of Zero tails
by Ihateheroes
Summary: The Zero-Tails is an evil spirit created by the dark thoughts and feelings of people. This parasitic creature feeds upon any negative emotions and allows the spirit to create Dark Chakra. One day he meets the hated Uzumaki Naruto. Naru/older women Harem


**Hey guys I'm back. This time I have a new story. This is a Mature 18+ Naruto story so expect a lot of lemon and limes.**

**This my new story called rise of the zero tails. It is a Naruto who becomes the Zero tails. Not a vessel but becomes the leech itself.**

**This story is a story where Naruto tries to become the king of the world. Naruto with his new powers tries to move his way up against the Biju and become their king.**

**The Zero tailed was a spirit so he had no human form. Thanks to Naruto who defeated it he is now Zero.**

**So here it is enjoy and review! **

"**A Fishcake's affair" and "A mother's regret and a son's hate" will come soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Run! We have a Biju in the village!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"It's like the number zero...It is empty, but at the same time it holds infinite possibilities." – Igor (Persona 3)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The night after Rikudo Sennin's death<strong>

The moon shined brightly within the night sky illuminating a huge forest.

In the middle of the forest laid to what it looked like a small island. Within the island was a cove.

Outside the cove was a bright light. Inspecting it further inside of it was approximately nine sources of light all with different colours all in a circle formation.

"So the pathetic sage is dead" spoke the green source as when it spoke the water within the cove shook in terror

"AWRGHHH…OH YEAH" the yellow energy screamed victoriously wanting to celebrate

"Calm down Shukaku" spoke a dark blue energy. It sounded feminine.

"Ah Nibi let the Tanuki have his fun" spoke a bronze colour energy it sounded lazy.

"Enough…we are here because Kyuubi-Sama commands" when the yellow energy spoke every other energy turned quite.

The red energy next to the bronze energy just radiated "It is truly pitiful that the man died" a navy blue energy spoke calmly and softly "Eh! You always pity people Rokubi" said Shukaku annoyed to who he thought was a stupid soft hearted female.

"Hmph" an orange energy just snorted loudly the sound echoing the cove as his loud breathing can be heard.

A white energy like the red energy just radiated not speaking at all.

"This was the moment he was sealed" Spoke the green energy

"Yes that sage had done the impossible even though he had help" spoke the yellow energy

Suddenly the cove shook as then the orange energy started to grow bigger "Enough speaking about that pitiful human! Kyuubi what do you require of this meeting!"

The blue energy spoke in defensive of her leader "how dare you speak to Kyuubi-Sama that way"

"Enough!" when the red energy spoke the whole room became silent "I have brought you here because I require something of you"

"What do you want" said the orange energy in a voice that sounded like distaste to the red energy

Suddenly the cove shook harder and more furiously as unlike when the orange energy did this its energy became bigger but the one responsible looked the same like it was only increasing 1% of its power.

"You…should do well to know your betters…**M****onkey!**" Kyuubi's radiant voice spoke increasingly frustrating to what is known as the Yonbi.

The Yonbi became silent which urged Kyuubi to carrying on speaking "What I want is…" the Kyuubi was suddenly interrupted when the air of the cove turned cold

Out of nowhere a black energy surrounded the cove and the nine beings.

"**Whatsssss thissss a reunionnnn withhooouttt meeee" **a stuttered voice spoke as it echoed the cove

"Zero…" the white energy spoke emotionless while the rest just stood there.

"YEOW! ZERO" Shukaku screamed joyfully at him

The Biju showed itself to the world as its energy lit the dark cove alight.

It was a purple leech which also looked like a snake but without the scales. It had a mask for a face which also had four lines across it, its tongue slithering out like a snake.

"**Mmmm Itsss goodddd toooo see youuu"** The leech chuckled darkly as its energy echoed the cove as screams can be heard from its energy

The Kyuubi just watched on "Zero…you have not been called here" the leech type Biju scoffed at the six tails who spoke calmly at it **"I'mmmmm a bijjjjuuu asss wellll" **

Suddenly laughter echoed the cove making zero look at who it was.

It was Yonbi "Oh…you make me laugh….You! A Biju… a spirit" the leech fumed as then a handmade of shadow came towards Yonbi at an amazing speed.

The hand attempted to subdue Yonbi's energy but instead a huge orange hand came out of the orange energy.

It grabbed the shadow hand of Zero shocking it. It looked like a monkey's hand as it crushed them immediately dispersing it.

The big hand then went back in to where it came from "Eh!...weak" this angered the zero tailed as it was about to charge when Kyuubi stopped it.

"Enough Zero" the leech stopped and looked at Kyuubi "leave…." Zero looked to be not listening as he stood where it was.

"I will not ask you again" suddenly Zero felt weight upon its being as he felt weak.

"**whatttt!" **red chakra surrounded Zero as it was destroying it

Zero tried to summon its dark energy but it couldn't because Kyuubi was too powerful

"Pathetic…truly pathetic" Kyuubi's distaste voice irritated Zero who screamed **"I will become a BIJUUUUU!" **The Yonbi and Shukaku laughed as the leech slowly disappeared being defeated by the leader of all Biju's.

"Weak...he knows nothing about hatred" spoke the white energy emotionlessly.

"Enough…shall we begin" the kyuubi now got everyones attention

"Now this is what I want you all to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>16 years after the Kyuubi attack – At an apartment complex the day after the graduation<strong>

In an apartment complex loud music echoed the whole complex.

"Ah Ah Ah!" a long black curly haired woman with red lipstick moaned as she was in euphoria.

A blond haired man was on top of hair as the two were naked and in a missionary position.

The woman wrapped her long legs on his waist which urged the man to go faster making her scream louder.

The man then grabbed one of her developed C cup breasts and squeezed it making her moan louder.

"Oh…you are so big" the man smirked as he whispered in her ears "this is your reward baby" the man then lifted her up as the two were now in a sitting position.

The blond man started biting the womans nipples as she was moving up and down.

The combination the man gave her was too much for her "Ahhh…Naruto I'm…going to" Naruto smirked as he sped up causing the woman to jerk her back because Naruto bit her nipple harder

"Ah!" all the woman could do was scream as she cummed Naruto scrunched as he too was to his end "Urgh" he then blowed inside her as the woman held him tighter welcoming his essence.

The two then fell onto the bed.

The music ended like it was in sync with the two on the bed

The woman who now laid her head on Naruto's chest sighed happily "you were great" Naruto smirked and started to caress her hair "I told you baby that I will reward you" the woman replied with a sigh of happiness and started to sleep.

5 minutes later when the woman let go of Naruto he got up put on his shorts and walked to the bathroom

Naruto stood there in the bathroom looking at the mirror in space.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto started to wash his face while this carried on "I'm 16 years old….and clearly…Not a virgin"

As he finished washing his face Naruto carried on looking at his reflection "I don't like to diddle doddle as I will get straight to the point" the Uzumaki then touched the mirror and sighed "my dear reviewers…I'm a **Biju**" the Uzumaki started to suddenly laugh like he was laughing with someone.

He then had a stoic expression "I'm not joking" as then Naruto charged up his chakra and suddenly a four lines started to appear on his chest and then Naruto raised his hand and it glowed black **"**See I kid you not"

Naruto then went back to normal while he smirked "and for the perverted reviewers if you want to know who that woman in my bed is" Naruto pointed at the sleeping woman at his bed "well… I shall tell you…once this chapter is over"

Naruto then sighed again "back to the topic let me tell you how I became a Biju….or whatever I became and it's not being the Kyuubi vessel nonsense."

"It all happened when…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**1 year ago Konoha - October 10**

Celebrations echoed within the night sky as everyone celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

As the people were having fun the guards on the gates didn't notice a shadow creeping past them.

The shadow just slithered in the alleyways aligning itself to the darkness that the alleyway has.

"**Nowwwww whereeee issss ittttt?"** the voice said to itself as it slithered across the roofs of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" another civilian fell towards the floor as he joined his friends kissing the ground.<p>

"Tch" a blond whiskered haired boy held onto another civilian by the scruff of his shirt.

He then threw him to the ground "you all are persistent" suddenly the boy's blue eyes saw more civilians coming in the alleyway.

"You will pay for that punk" Uzumaki Naruto smirked as he cracked his neck and started to swing his right arm

"You…know every time this happens I leave you with just only bruises" Naruto had his eyes closed while he started to stretch his arms.

"But today I feel a little…" the civilians who also had some Genins in the crowd felt the air turn cold.

Naruto started to leak killer intent as he opened his eyes and smirked cruelly "**Violent"**

Suddenly Naruto ran at the crowd intending to crush them as they all were shocked.

Screams then ensued and grunting with metal objects being hit can be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later <strong>

"Urhhhh" Naruto panted as he stood victoriously because he was the only one standing amongst the crowd who tried to beat him.

"Urgh…you…you're not human!" a civilian that Naruto was holding tried to stir but Naruto quickly shut him up.

"Argh!" the Uzumaki head butted the man putting him to sleep and them threw him to the floor.

Then suddenly within the alleyway came 3 Anbu's standing in front of the Uzumaki "Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for assault on the innocent"

The Uzumaki while he was huffing smirked "you all came fast huh…not surprised" one of the Anbu members tried to grab the punk but Naruto retaliated with a quick head butt making him falter because his mask was shattered.

"How dare you…I'll show you" the Anbu who held his face in pain pulled out a Kunai and tried to attack but someone came and stopped him.

"Stop!" another Anbu halted the group as that person who was on the roof jumped down.

"Neko!" a Rat Anbu enquired

"The boy hurt Lion and annihilated everyone" the Lizard Anbu pointed at Naruto as disgust was evident in his voice

Cat looked at the mass people lying unconscious or nursing their wounds and sighed

"Enough I will take it from here…heal the wounded" the Cat Anbu then came to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders "you will come with me" the two then disappeared leaving the Anbu and the mess behind

What everyone didn't know was that something was watching.

"**Thereeeee…."** It sounded delighted as it disappeared within the darkness

* * *

><p><strong>In the bar within Konoha <strong>

In a bar a black haired red eyed woman was drinking alone as she looked to be in deep thought. A white haired man wearing a Chunin vest walked towards her smirking.

But suddenly what he was thinking the woman shot it down to hell.

"No….Mizuki how many times do I have to tell you" the man sighed but was inwardly scowling at the rejection of the beautiful chunin before him.

"Come on Kurenai…one date in this festival" the Yuhi sighed as she then just got up and walked off ignoring him.

Mizuki just stood there surprised at her.

"Aahahaha….rejected" another Chunin laughed with his friend who screamed "loser!"

Mizuki scowled at the two Chunins but then looked at the barman who smirked at him with a glint in his eye.

The Chunin smirked evilly for some reason

"_Just you wait Kurenai I will have you yet!"_ Mizuki smirked lecherously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

"Argh" an old man grunted as he started to massage his head to minimize the growing headache that started to grow

He looked at one Uzumaki Naruto who looked bored. Sarutobi looked at the Cat Anbu that brought him here and nodded "you may leave Yugao" Yugao who was the Cat Anbu nodded as she shunshined.

The Sandaime sighed as he looked at Naruto "Naruto…." He sighed again making the boy speak up.

"Come on old man…they had it coming" The Sarutobi just ignored him and pulled out his pipe to smoke.

"Naruto…I told you to stop doing that" Naruto sighed.

It was true because the old man kept telling him not to go out when there is the festival.

"But it's my birthday. I'm not going to sit at home and do nothing" the Third hokage had a sad look unknowingly to Naruto.

He then put the pipe deciding to smoke later "Naruto although I'm glad you are not hurt. Please refrain from beating everyone up"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his Azure eyes turned cold "So you want me be to be beaten" the Sarutobi flinched at the boys cold eyes.

He couldn't blame him though because if he was Naruto he would have done the same.

Old men and women becoming mobs to beat up a child disgusted him.

And Naruto beating them all up made him proud.

He was just like his mother.

"_It's better than him being cold and callous"_ the Sandiame greatly hoped Naruto won't ever become like his former his student because he saw signs of his former student in Naruto now and then.

For example right now for instance.

But now wasn't the time to think about these things as it was getting late and he was in the middle of his research at home when he got disturbed.

"Alright Naruto go home and rest you have academy tomorrow" the boy nodded as he got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Kurenai started walking in deep thought _"Damn that man" _she scowled thinking about a certain Sarutobi who she had a crush on.

They started dating and then out of nowhere he started telling her it's off and that he doesn't want to get attached.

She started to cry and ask why but he just said it was over.

The next day she asked Anko and Yugao who recently became an Anbu and investigated him.

Kurenai soon found out she was being cheated on.

It broke her heart.

And that's how she ended up in the bar.

"_Men are pigs"_ she scowled

As she was walking home in the alleyways which was a shortcut her vision suddenly started to get dizzy as she felt woozy.

"What?" Kurenai didn't know what happened but just fell towards the floor unconscious.

What she didn't know was that a group of people started to surround her.

A man smirked "Hmph lets just get this over with" the man picker her up and with the group they started leaving.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he was walking with his hands in his pockets his black jacket now opened up showing his white T-shirt.<p>

The Uzumaki was currently walking home in the festivals listening to the old man and not cause any trouble for himself. The blond Uzumaki was about to take the alleyways when trouble came again.

"THERE HE IS!" Naruto groaned. Why can't they leave him alone?

"For fuck sakes" Naruto now stumbled upon a new mob that were screaming and swearing at him.

"You brat! You will not get away with this" Naruto sighed and then smiled at them as suddenly he ran towards to at a fast speed scaring them.

Naruto was about to get close to them but then unexpectedly jumped over them and landed on the other side of the alleyway.

"Damn it!"

"He is getting away!"

"Let's get him!"

The mobs attempted to pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

Kurenai opened her eyes and attempted to get up but for some reason she couldn't.

She looked around and found out she was in an empty warehouse.

She could not move because her hands were tied up with metal chains and her mouth covered up by a tape so that she couldn't speak.

"So you're awake" Kurenai looked to see a man with a black suit and 3 other guys next to him all smiling lecherously.

Yuhi Kurenai shivered.

The man who was a bald man obviously the leader chuckled and went to her.

He sniffed her hair making Kurenai shiver and cooed "she smell delicious" the man's friends started laughing.

"Boss shall we get started"

"Yeah boss I can't control myself"

Kurenai looked on in horror as one of the men behind the leader started to get undressed.

The Yuhi started to whimper and move about.

"Hey…it's alright" the bald man tried to comfort her but Kurenai who had a bad day glared at him.

Her red eyes made the glare look worse angering the man "you bitch!" he then slapped her hard making her fall to the ground.

The Yakuza then grabbed her by the hair as Kurenai was in pain "guys go get the shit!" one of the man's subordinate nodded and went to get a camera. Kurenai's eyes went wide at the camera and she was about to be in tears.

"Hey boss look she's crying" Kurenai was in tears indeed.

Her day just got bad to worse. What has she done to deserve this?

She was nice to everyone and was always happy helping everyone out.

Why did she deserve this?

The camera was held in place now and was turned on.

"Heh sorry girl a job is a job" then the man started to undress and now was in his boxers.

"You lot hold her down...I'm going first" the bald man smirked cruelly when his subordinate went and held Kurenai to the ground hitting her as well because she was struggling.

One of the men holding her down pulled off her tape making her gasp for air.

"Don't worry nobody will hear you scream" the bald man smirked when he went down and took of her chuunin vest and ripped off her white T-shirt exposing her developed breast.

"Ohhhh a D-cup and its growing" the man gave her a perverted expression as he bit her nipple making Kurenai gasp.

"You are enjoying this eh!" the man smirked

"Please…I beg you don't do this" Kurenai pleaded crying making the gang laugh ignoring her pleas.

Kurenai just cried when the man fondled her breast.

She will always remember the touch of a man for the rest of her life.

"_Please someone help me!"_ Kurenai cried knowing nobody would care to help her.

* * *

><p>"Damn it they don't give up" Naruto ran through the village as he turned around.<p>

The mob chasing after him started getting bigger.

The Uzumaki sighed and suddenly stopped "I don't have choice but to do this" Naruto then started to jump to the roof tops making the mob stop and look up.

"Hey he went to the rooftops" there were some chuunins now as they jumped after him.

From afar Yugao watched everything "this never stops" she sighed and shunshined going after Naruto.

Hoping he wouldn't hurt them too badly…maybe a little.

* * *

><p>Naruto huffed as he jumped down towards the clearing next to a huge warehouse.<p>

He didn't hear any screams so far "It would seem I lost them"

"Where is he?"

"He must have went this way"

Naruto became alert "damn it! I can't run any longer" he started to look around and saw a warehouse.

He smirked and ran inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

Kurenai was being fondled by the man on top of her as she was also getting filmed "Pheeww this is soft"

"Boss let me have a turn" one of the other men groaned in disappointment "yeah me too"

"Don't worry there will be enough for you lot" the bald man now looked at Kurenai whose eyes were dead.

He smirked lecherously "but for now" he then reached for her trousers aiming to take it off her and begin his session.

However he was suddenly interrupted by a loud sound of the door being closed.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed in the warehouse "this place is good enough" he then heard the people chasing after him.<p>

With his back turned he waited for the mob to go.

When their voices disappeared he sighed in relief "thank god their gone"

Naruto instinctively turned around.

He surprisingly saw three men as two of them were in their boxers.

Two of them were holding a woman down and one was on top of her.

There was also a camera present.

Naruto just froze.

Uzumaki wasn't stupid no no no! He wasn't stupid at all.

What he saw only meant one thing.

"Oi what are you doing" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

The bald man on top of the woman looked annoyed "we are busy boy go way"

Naruto with his hair covering his face walked towards them "is that so"

One of the men holding Kurenai looked at Naruto he tried to lie "that's right this is a porn movie and we really need to get this done"

Naruto when he got to them stopped as he then looked at Kurenai who looked at him with empty eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "Is that so" the Uzumaki then pushed the camera to the floor as it shattered on the ground.

This alerted the three men as they all got up.

"Well then it seems I disrupted your little show" the two subordinates got angry and charged at him.

"You brat!" Naruto ducked a punch that was thrown at him as he then dodged another and got out of the way from the two men.

The men were slow as Naruto quickly disposed of them with a punch to the belly following up with an uppercut. Then next tried to get him from behind but Naruto quickly dodged and intercepted him by dropping him to the floor.

"why you little" the man who was the only one dressed quickly got up and pulled a knife and charged at Naruto who dodged the knife and head butted him making him fall to the ground and join his friend.

Naruto was about to turn around but felt a knife on his throat "don't move" whispered the bald man that was on top of Kurenai.

Naruto raised his hands up gesturing that he was harmless "good…but I cant let you live" Naruto smirked suddenly as with great speed he elbowed the man making him hold his stomach and then gave him a hard uppercut to his chin.

Before the man fell Naruto punched him in the face as his fist with his face connected the ground creating a dent.

"Tch I hate rapist" Naruto's cold eyes looked down on the three unconscious Yakuza's.

He then ran to Kurenai and held her "Hey you alright" the red eyed Yuhi looked at him with her empty eyes as slowly she getting her glow back.

He forgot she was naked as it made Naruto blush.

The Uzumaki noticed that her hands were tied "here let me take this chain of you" Naruto tried to take off the metal chain but it couldn't budge.

It looked to be locked as it had a key lock on it.

"Wait right here" Naruto then went to the unconscious bald man and checked his pockets "found it" Naruto pulled out a small key and then went back to Kurenai.

He then started to open up the chains binding her "there" opening it he smiled at Kurenai who still looked frozen.

The Uzumaki felt the breeze entering the warehouse making him shiver "Man it's cold" he saw Kurenai unconsciously holding her body protecting herself from the cold.

Naruto then took of his jacket and put it on her "there all better" the Yuhi just gave him a blank look.

Naruto sighed as he stood up "hey let's get you out of here" Kurenai didn't budge she just stood there ignoring him.

"Come on you have to get to a hospital" Kurenai carried on looking in space ignoring him.

The Uzumaki sighed not knowing what to do.

Kurenai held her head down now as suddenly Naruto lifted her up in a bridal carriage "She's lifeless" Naruto frowned as he tried to keep the jacket that was on her from falling off.

He then walked outside carrying her in his back "I'm going to take you to a hospital"

He was about to carry on walking when he heard screams coming towards him.

"Shit!" Naruto became frantic _"they cannot see me like these" _

Naruto turned his head to Kurenai "Sorry but I have to leave you here….you will be safe with those mobs anyway" Naruto put Kurenai down and reluctantly ran off.

As soon Naruto ran off Yugao came down.

"He should be here somewhere…I hope he doesn't do anything stupid" Yugao saw a group of people running around from afar "he must be that way"

She was about to leave but saw someone on the floor on her far right.

Inspecting it further her eyes went wide to what she saw "Kurenai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki residence <strong>

Naruto finally came home and jumped on his bed "man what a day" he then in a couple of minutes just dozed off too tired to even move.

What he didn't know was that his window was slightly opened.

As when the coast was clear dark energy surrounded Naruto's sleeping form and enveloped him

The moon was shining now illuminating the apartment window and a shadow can be seen.

It was a shadow to what it looked like a snake…a long snake.

"**Yesssss" **the snake hissed pleasantly at finally having a feast.

It had lots of food from lots of different humans before but this one.

His hatred was on the highest pedestal the snake can feel it. That's why he came here because the boys hatred was so strong when he entered fire country he was be able to smell it.

This whole village burned of hatred.

It then hissed as its energy went inside Naruto now beginning to feast on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

"KURENAI!" Anko ran in the hospital room her friend was in.

"She is fine Anko" Yugao stood by her friend whilst she nodded at Anko as the Yuhi sat on the bed

"What Happened?" Anko enquired looking at Kurenai who was holding a black jacket never letting it go.

"The doctor said she is fine physically but mentally he doesn't know" Anko just looked at Yugao "what do you mean"

Yugao bit her lips in frustration "Anko…Kurenai almost got raped" Orochimaru's former student's eyes went wide in shock.

Kurenai just stood there lifeless holding onto a black jacket to dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's mindescape<strong>

The snake like being now was inside to what it looked like a sewer it slithered around with eyes that shown delight.

Its body kept shining has it was absorbing the area **"such hatred….its insatiable"**

The now big sized snake stumbled upon two hallways one on the right and one on the left. The left one had the darkest and deepest corridor one has ever seen.

It screamed terror **"Thissss musttt beeee hissss coreeee mindddd" **the snake was about to go there and have a look but felt something else.

Something familiar was on the right hallway so it for went to that one deciding to go the left one later.

When the snake got through the right corridor it came upon a huge cage that had the word seal on it.

The snake suddenly chuckled it would seem he stumbled upon a host.

"**Thisssss explains theee hatredddd"** The snake got closer to the cage as within it two red eyes opened.

It looked at the snake as now golden eyes met red eyes **"Zero!"** the huge voice echoed.

The snake didn't reply but instead start to trash wildly. It looked like it was happy as it was cackling "**I'mmmmm mosssst surprissseeeeddddd to see youuuuuu herrrreeee Kyuuuuuubiiii" **laughed Zero

Kyuubi just watched the leech spirit, the fox's eyes trying to inspect it.

"**What are you doing here Zero"** the snake ignored the Kyuubi as it started to wrap it self comfortably **"youuuuu knooooowww whhyyyy"** the Kyuubi's eyes went wide but it then narrowed **"I cannot allow my host to die yet" **Zero just chuckled as it then turned around to leave **"tooo baddd Kyuuubbbbbi"**

Zero was about to leave but then out of nowhere red chakra attacked it but the leech intercepted with its own dark energy **"withhhh thisss boyssss hatreddddd itsss enoughhh tooo withhhstanddd youuu" **the two chakra clashed ass zero looked to be winning because it dispersed Kyuubi's chakra

The leech type Biju which was not a Biju smirked **"The sealllll weakkkennns youuuuu"** it then turned around and used its energy to bring that left corridor he saw earlier before him.

Since he absorbed most of Naruto's mind he had the ability to do that.

Kyuubi watched on as the leech stood in front of the dark endless corridor **"you do not know what you are doing"** Kyuubi knew that's where all of Naruto's most sad and darkest memories were.

Kyuubi being a Biju who wanted a sane host sealed it off with its chakra so that Naruto won't be affected.

Him being a delinquent who hurt others was just a bit of those memories which made him turn that way.

Imagine if he fully absorbed all of it. He will most definitely go insane.

Kyuubi never seen those memories only felt it and quickly sealed it off before they reached Naruto's brain.

Now Zero is going to open them up and absorb it.

This could not happen.

But the Kyuubi could not stop the leech spirit.

Zero started to open its mouth which etched the mask it was wearing as it then started to suck in the darkness before him.

Slowly yet surely it was going inside Zero making it glow brighter and brighter **"Yesssss thissss feeelllinggg yesssss"** Zero never felt such ecstasy in its feasting before.

Kyuubi watched everything with eyes wide but then the fox stopped.

The darkness that was going inside zero stopped in its tracks making zero stop glowing and ponder to what was going on.

Then unexpectedly the darkness expanded and expanded covering the whole sewer in darkness.

Only Kyuubi and Zero's eyes can be seen but soon they too were engulfed

"**whattsssss thissss"** Zero felt immobilised within the darkness a blue flame came as it became brighter and brighter destroying the darkness.

The blue flame now stood in front of Zero and Kyuubi who was in its cage.

Then suddenly screams resonated from the blue flame as it glowed brighter. It was the most beautiful flame one could ever have seen.

Zero smirked knowing that he has found the boy's core essence and slithered to it.

It then wrapped itself around the flame which surprisingly wasn't hot.

It was about to take in Naruto's essence when Kyuubi suddenly roared **"ZERO DON'T YOU FOOL" **

The leech Biju just looked at Kyuubi and chuckled evilly and then opened its mouth thus breathed in the fire.

When the large fire was absorbed inside Zero nothing looked be happening as Kyuubi just watched in shock.

Couple of minutes went past when Zero thought nothing happened looked at Kyuubi **"seeee theeee boy is all minneeee nowwww"** it stopped suddenly as the leech's body started to glow furiously and then the Biju started to shake in pain.

The whole sewer started to shake as the flame that was swallowed by Zero glowed inside the leech's body.

The Biju felt his body heat up burning its insides **"whatttttsss happeningggg"** Kyuubi watched on confused as the whole place started to break apart except the seal.

* * *

><p>Outside the seal Naruto start to sweat and shake furiously as he started to scream.<p>

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes which glowed bright blue and screamed as loud has he could

* * *

><p>Within the seal Zero which now glowed blue looked at Kyuubi <strong>"Thisss feelingggg itsss magnficentttt"<strong> as when the leech spoke its voice made the sewer stop shaking "**Nowwww Kyuubbbbii"** Zero was about to go towards the cage however the blue energy suddenly disappeared shocking the leech as in front of him Kyuubi looked on with wide eyes.

The fox looked to not be looking at it but behind the leech

The leech noticed and turned around what it saw shocked it.

The dark corridor that was once there now was a long blue Chinese's dragon with the most gallantly blue eyes none has ever seen. Its whole body looked endless.

The dragon roared at the Biju as it exploded on the leech which screamed in the process. A bright light then covered Naruto's whole mind.

Within the big white light voices echoed.

"Monster"

"Kyuubi brat"

"Go to hell"

"DIE NARUTO!" suddenly a woman with a knife started doing a stabbing motion flashed in the seal

"I….will be strong….stronger than anyone." young Naruto with empty eyes looked to be vowing

Outside the seal Naruto carried on screaming as his body started to glow.

When the light disappeared inside his mind Zero looked to be gone as well.

Kyuubi just watched on in shocked as it just experienced all of Naruto's memories and then quickly used its chakra to create a barrier trying to close it up.

One thing rang through its mind.

"**No human could have such hatred"**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Naruto's mind <strong>

Naruto woke up in a white space as he got up "where am I" his voice echoed across the white space as he walked endlessly forward.

Then the Uzumaki eyes went wide as right in front of him stood a huge snake type monster who laid on the floor like it was defeated.

It had a scary mask as while it was on the floor it looked at Naruto making the boy shiver.

The snake like being chuckled its chuckle making Naruto gulp in fear.

"**Suchhhhh haatreeeeddddd"** the snake spoke as it eyed Naruto **"toooo haveeee it soooo younggggg" **Naruto just froze as he looked at the snake monster in confusion "who…who are you and what do you mean?"

The monster just chuckled again ignoring Naruto's second question because he will find out someday.

"**I…Naruto…I'm yoursssss nowwwww**" Naruto was confused "your mine" the snake just titled its head like it was nodding "**Yessssss**"

The being looked to be disappearing but it got up and with great speed ran toward Naruto who shielded himself in fear when the snake hit the Uzumaki making the whole area explode in blue and black chakra.

When the area dispersed Naruto stood there but then fell to the ground holding his head as he started to grit his teeth in pain.

His mind was in turmoil as he heard a voice **"I am yours now….Naruto"**

Naruto screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Urgh" Naruto opened his eyes as he quickly woke in sweat.

"Was it a dream" Naruto recollected to what he dreamt.

The huge snake like thingy going inside him telling him that he belonged to him.

"That was certainly a dream" the Uzumaki dismissed it as he started to go and get ready for the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - city district <strong>

"Morning Naruto!" said Ayame who smiled at him

Naruto just nodded as he took his order making the girl sigh sadly.

"Ohayo Naruto" said boy while he ate his ramen looked at Teuchi who came from the back.

Naruto's eyes went wide Teuchi's eyes were blue which glowed so pure making Naruto feel happy inside.

Naruto then looked at Ayame whose eyes glowed blue as well which also had a hint of pink in them making Naruto slightly blush.

"Naruto-Kun…what's wrong" Naruto shook his head "nothing Ayame….nothing" the ramen woman's eyes glowed brown making Naruto feel sad

The Uzumaki quickly got up and ran "I see you later" he then left behind a confused Teuchi and a sad Ayame who smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

"What the fuck is going on with me" the Uzumaki walked past the people in Konoha. He hesitated to look at them.

Naruto accidently bumped into someone who pushed him to the ground "hey watch where you going brat" the blond looked at the person who pushed him. His eyes were red which made Naruto feel angry.

"Huh….what you say bastard!" the Uzumaki growled as he leaked killer intent. The man's eyes turned white and then ran off in fear which made Naruto feel good.

For some reason when Naruto saw that man he wanted to really kill him or maybe worse and he didn't know if there was something worse.

"What's happening to me" the Uzumaki ran towards the academy as he just couldn't believe what was going on with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha academy <strong>

"Alright class time now do anyone know how chakra is used" Iruka lectured when suddenly Naruto came in class.

"Naruto you're late" the boy sighed as he looked at Iruka who in Naruto's eyes glowed yellow the boy just nodded because he felt his stomach turn as he felt that Iruka disliked him

"Now sit and listen" Naruto went and sat next to Shikimaru who looked to be bored he nodded at Naruto who nodded back.

The lazy Nara's eyes were green as he made Naruto feel normal his friend Chouji's eyes were blue making Naruto feel happy.

Then Naruto decided to just look at everyone.

First off when Naruto looked at Ino he saw her look at him. Her eyes were greenish/yellow.

Naruto then looked at his crush Sakura whose eyes were yellow/red the Uzumaki felt great hate now for her _"fuck her she aint worth it"_

He then looked as Sasuke who looked back to who he considered a dobe.

His eyes were black which made Naruto almost lose control himself as he wanted to beat the Uchiha.

Iruka looked to be talking about bloodlines but Naruto just ignored him as he regained his bearings

He then looked at Hinata who looked back at him and was blushing at pocking her fingers.

Naruto's eyes went wide. Her eyes were pure pink as he felt lust and love coming out of him.

Naruto felt hard has he wanted to jump the Hyuuga girl and do it with her right here and now.

"Naruto!" the Uzumaki got out of his stupor when Iruka threw a chalk at him hitting his head

"What is it" the teacher's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto scowl at him.

He coughed regaining his composure "Naruto do you know what happens when one channels chakra through his network" Naruto scoffed as he answered the man "that person then can enact a technique" Iruka's eyes went wide at Naruto's correct answer. Although the question was an easy one the boy always just ignored him.

The teacher just narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto who sat back down was smirking victoriously but then his eyes went wide "THAT'S IT!" Naruto's outburst made everyone look at him.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly while faraway Hinata giggled.

Naruto was smirking as he then closed his eyes and channelled chakra through them when he opened them and looked straight at Hinata who was still looking at him.

His smiled widely at her and waved happily making her blush furiously.

Naruto was a happy man Hinata's eyes weren't pink anymore.

He needed to do some research when he got home.

* * *

><p>The academy bell rang as it was now home time<p>

"Naruto-Kun" the Uzumaki turned around to see his report teacher Suzume "hey Sensei" the woman just smiled while she adjusted her glasses "come with me" Naruto nodded as he followed black haired lady to an empty classroom.

When they got inside the woman stood before him with her arms folded "Naruto this is your final year in the academy" the Uzumaki nodded "I know sensei I won't mess it up like before" Suzume just nodded "I see to it you don't" she then went to the teacher's desk and brought out a scroll and the gave it to him Naruto took it and inspected "This scroll contains this year's curriculum" Naruto's eye went wide he was about to protest but the woman interjected "you failed twice now and I will not allow a third time you hear me. I'm the headmistress" Naruto nodded to his sensei who became headmistress this year "yes sensei" she then smiled and nodded "good now learn that and you will be fine" the two then walked out the classroom together

Naruto smiled as he turned to the right to school exit "thank you sensei I won't forget this" his long time teacher smiled at him and waved when he ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

The sun was setting as Naruto started to open his apartment door when he heard screaming next door to his house.

He sighed his neighbours always fought and always had sex afterwards "what is wrong with those people" fighting and leading to sex…they were crazy.

Naruto got used to it because quite frankly he was in the most insane apartment complex in Konoha as it ranges from Yakuza's to drug addicts.

Ignoring the screams he just opened his door and went inside.

Once he got inside Naruto offered himself some ramen and sat on his bed.

He then looked at his window as people walked past his apartment "let's see if this works" he channelled his chakra to his eyes and then reopened it.

He then looked at the nearest person who looked back at him.

Naruto's eyes went wide. The man's eye wasn't in any colour.

He sighed getting tired "maybe it's because I'm tired" yawning Naruto shut the blinds and today had an early night

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Academy<strong>

Uzumaki today looked frustrated his so called sight wasn't working at all. Every time he channelled chakra in his eye it just didn't work.

When Iruka came in the class Naruto sighed channelled his chakra at the man doing a one last attempt to see that it worked.

When the teacher looked at him Naruto's eyes went wide.

Iruka's eyes glowed yellow

"_It's working" _

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback<strong>

"Narutoooooo come to bed!" A woman's called his name from his bed

"Sorry guys had to cut the flashback ehehehe" Naruto lightly chuckled "well that's how I learned that I had the ability to see people's emotions"

"It made my life hell of lot easier….but soon it became worse" Naruto had a serious looked marred on his face

"Let me tell you how I had known I become a Biju"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Academy Graduation exam (Private exam room)<strong>

In the room at front of Naruto was a table and there sat Iruka, Mizuki as they both looked questionably at Naruto.

Naruto channelled his chakra to his eyes and saw that Mizuki's eyes were red making the Uzumaki's eyes narrow. Iruka's however was green and this made the boy confused

"Okay Naruto this is the final hurdle" Iruka smiled kindly at Naruto who nodded finding it confusing that Iruka liked him now.

What the Uzumaki didn't know was that the Umino had a nice discussion with the Hokage and then started to give Naruto a chance.

"Okay now do the Bunshin technique (Clone technique)."

Mizuki looked at Naruto with a twinkle in his eyes as the boy did the expected technique.

Putting his hands together Naruto enacted the technique "Bunshin No Jutsu" blue charka enveloped Naruto as then smoke enveloped the area when it cleared there laid three dead looking Naruto clones.

Iruka looked to be broken whereas Mizuki inwardly smirked "Naruto I'm sorry you" Mizuki was about to give his verdict but the Iruka interjected because Naruto looked dejected.

"Wait Mizuki let me have a look of Naruto's papers" Mizuki's eyes went wide at what his colleague wanted but soon gave him the papers.

"_Damn he shouldn't be looking at those papers"_ while Iruka was analysing Naruto's papers his eyes went wider and wider.

All of a sudden he roughly smacked the table as he got up shocking Naruto "Naruto! We are going to see Hokage-Sama." The boy nodded as he was swiftly taken by Iruka as they soon Shunshined out of there leaving behind an angry looking Mizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office <strong>

The Jounins were all standing before the Sandaime Hokage as they watched everything.

Kurenai watched on with cold eyes her eyes were on Naruto the whole time with Anko who looked interested.

Suddenly Iruka and Naruto came in the front door leaving a disgruntled looking secretary behind.

"Iruka what's wrong" enquired Hiruzen Sarutobi while his Jounins all looked at him. One Jounin in particular looked at Naruto in indifference.

"_Uzumaki Naruto huh"_ Kakashi looked at his soon to be student if he passed.

"Everyone you are dismissed" Sarutobi looked angry as he finished reading Naruto's exam papers.

"Sir…what's wrong" Asuma asked his dad as he looked worried "Nothing that concerns all of you DISMISSED" theY warily nodded their head and dispersed leaving the three behind.

Kurenai looked at Naruto which the blond noticed and before he looked back she dispersed.

"Now Naruto have a seat" Sarutobi looked serious when he gestured Naruto to have a seat. The boy nodded "Hokage-san do I pass or fail…again" Sarutobi and Iruka winced at his tone he sounded that he didn't care.

Sarutobi put his hands on his head hiding the fact he was frustrated _"They have the decency to do this. Oh Minato, Kushina looked what the village have done to the son you sacrificed to protect"_

"No Naruto….you pass" Iruka smiled at Naruto as both he and the Hokage expected him to smile and cheer but the boy nodded as he got up "Finally…..I see you tomorrow then Iruka, Hokage-San" Both the adults looked flabbergasted as they just stood there frozen.

When Naruto reached to the door he heard Iruka "Naruto catch" Iruka took off his headband and threw it to Naruto who didn't bother to catch as it landed to the floor.

He looked at the headband on the ground silently contemplating whether to take it or not. He just sighed as he took it and walked out.

"What was that about" Iruka asked sadly as Sarutobi had a serious expression

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hokage office<strong>

"Tch…like I want to speak with you" Naruto ever since he got his eye he saw the world in a different light.

When he used it on the Hokage the old man's eyes were yellow with a hint of green.

There and then Naruto knew the old man had something against him. But he didn't know what.

So since then Naruto became wary of him until he shed some truth.

"Hey Naruto-Kun" the Uzumaki turned around to see his headmistress waiting for him

"Sensei!" the black haired woman smiled

"So you finally passed" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her in confusion making her giggle "Naruto you're holding your headband"

Naruto looked at it and blushed embarrassingly making the woman giggle more

She then went and grabbed his hand getting Naruto's attention "you finally passed…let's celebrate"

Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha park<strong>

It was getting late as Suzume and Naruto sat together in the park bench under the light of the lamppost.

The two had fan in a bar as they drank and conversed Naruto was 17 so he was in the age limit but he also was a Genin now so it was allowed.

"Naruto-kun….here is your present" Suzume turned towards him as they looked at one another. When Naruto saw a scroll his eyes went wide and started to wave his hands at her "Suzume-Sensei I can't take this"

The young headmistress looked serious as she nodded at him "you can and you will Naruto. I promised didn't I" Naruto looked down as he felt embarrassed he then felt someone cup his chin.

It was Suzume as now their eyes met "take it Naruto-Kun"

Naruto looked away "Sensei you helped me a lot…you even helped me with my ninja techniques" he then felt Suzume move his head again "I had to Naruto-Kun you're much older than the students this year and the ones your age already progressed much further than you"

Naruto had a downcast expression. What Suzume said was true because even though he knows a couple of Ninjutsu thanks to the scrolls his teacher gave him. In the end people his age already knew that and more. She just wanted to fulfil her duty as a teacher.

Naruto felt that he didn't deserve such a great teacher. No a great human being.

"Okay Sensei I take it" Suzume smiled

"Good"

The two now looked at each other although they were closely shuffled together which made Naruto blush a bit "Sensei thanks" at Naruto's right Suzume raised her eyebrow confused "I don't deserve your attention…you deserve better"

Suzume eyes went wide under her round glasses. Naruto the most stubborn person she has ever met was like this.

Naruto then smiled brightly as he turned to look at her "thanks Sensei for you efforts on me"

Suddenly Naruto hugged her making the woman freeze in shock.

They were like that for a while but as Naruto slowly let go and when their faces brushed one another the unexpected happened.

Naruto felt his lips being touched making his eyes wide in shock.

Right there and then Suzume kissed him.

Naruto froze as she a minute later let go of him instead of smiling she looked down "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun I shouldn't have done that. Please don't hate me"

"Wha..what" Suzume looked even sadder "I know I'm older than you 6 years in fact but I…"

She didn't get to finish as Naruto's lips made contact with hers making her eyes go wide.

The two kissed for a while as then when their tongues accidently brushed each other which allowed the kiss change into a hot French kiss session.

Throughout the kiss Naruto didn't notice the woman was sitting on his lap.

The two ended the kiss as then looked at each other.

Naruto's eyes glowed feverishly in the dark as the light made it look more radiant.

"Naruto-Kun….you have such beautiful eyes" Naruto blushed slightly "it's not that good…maybe yours is better"

Suzume smiled "no Naruto my eyes pale in comparison to yours" she then took a hold of her glasses and took it off

Naruto looked on in amazement as he saw her swing her hair a bit more showing how long it was.

When she opened her eyes they were purple.

Purple then met Azure "wow Sensei you look beautiful" said teacher giggled "you're just saying that to get in my pants" Naruto blushed now making her giggle again.

She then caressed his hand with hers "Naruto-Kun I…" Naruto interjected "Sensei just because I graduated doesn't mean we can't see each other again."

"You promise" Naruto smiled as he cupped her cheek making her blush "I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Naruto was walking home as he and Suzume left to go home. Naruto wanted to walk her home but she declined but appreciated his kind gesture.

They then promised to see each other whenever they can.

As the Uzumaki was walking in the alleyways alone he heard sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Wha…" Naruto quickly turned around but saw no one there he then heard whispers to what sounded his name.

This scared the hell out of Naruto.

So he then walked fast as when he did that the footsteps moved faster.

"Shit I'm getting out of here" Naruto quickly jumped out of the alleyways and ran off.

As he got to the clearing and landed outside the shopping district and near the forest area which led to the slums.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Forest<strong>

Mizuki chuckled as he leapt through the rooftops with the Forbidden Scroll in his hands. He chuckled mentally, even though he couldn't pin it on the Kyuubi brat, he would be able to hide out with Orochimaru-sama supporting him. He burst through the treeline and landed on a branch. Soon he then decided to just land into a clearing within the forest.

"_There should be shortcut around here"_ he thought as he knew Anbu now were coming.

Suddenly he heard ruffling when someone stepped out.

Mizuki turned around and was shocked on what he saw his eyes went considerably wide. The person he saw was the Kyuubi brat.

Naruto blinked and their eyes met.

Mizuki scowled and to Naruto all he saw was that Mizuki glowed red.

The Uzumaki suddenly grinned murderously you.

"Well if it isn't the Kyuubi brat" he smirked getting Naruto surprised.

He was the Kyuubi!

Mizuki chuckled "that's right the Fourth Hokage sealed in you thus you are the kyuubi"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

He had the Kyuubi inside him.

Mizuki put the scroll down and brought out a windmill shuriken.

"Time to die Kyuubi!" he then charged ready to kill the blond who surprisingly stood there.

He looked to be frozen but Naruto smirked and suddenly with great speed charged at Mizuki who was shocked.

Mizuki's eyes were red and to Naruto he was an enemy.

"You're dead!" he yelled as he smirked like a monster which made the teacher feel terror.

He went through a series of Handsigns which surprised Mizuki who nevertheless charged.

The two were about to clash when Naruto finished.

"**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"**

Mizuki was shocked to the core.

Naruto looked devilish

Sarutobi who watched looked surprised.

And soon Iruka will see a dead Mizuki.

Kyuubi inside him looked to its right seeing a smirking Zero.

"**Yesssssssssss heeeeeee isssssssssss theeeeeeeeee oneeeeeeeeeeee" **the leech intended to speak with him as soon as possible.

Kyuubi knew that Naruto and Zero were one now.

The Uzumaki got the fox's attention as no human could survive when Zero possessed them.

And to think he managed to tame the leech shocked the fox.

The boy had a great hatred.

The two biju's watched Naruto thrashing the teacher. Mizuki in the end was begging for mercy which didn't matter as Naruto killed him.

**Present time**

"Then after that…" Naruto was suddenly interrupted when Suzume snaked her hands around her. Her naked breasts pressed on his back.

"Darling let's go back" she said softly which made Naruto shiver she then nibbled his ear lobe.

"I have the urgency to do it here" she whispered hotly as she looked at the bathroom mirror.

Naruto was shocked expression was what she saw which made her smirk.

The Uzumaki suddenly smirked.

"Sorry reviewers but duty calls!" he winked

"Naruto-kun who are you talking to?" Suzume wondered as all she was got was Naruto lifting her up and pressing her to the wall.

She moaned as their sex touched and wrapped her legs around him forgetting her question.

"Oh…you make me so full" she moaned as her legs gripped his waist tightly.

Naruto smirked and before her entered her. He slowly closed the toilet door restricting everyone's view and then entered her.

Only Suzume's moans and Naruto's grunts can be heard.

Suzume moaned "Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new story so I hope you like it.<strong>

**Ihateheroes.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's abilities:<strong>

**Emotions – it is one of Naruto's abilities thanks to becoming the Zero tailed. He can see peoples feelings towards him. This can only be used when Naruto is in his Zero mode.**

**Green = normal**

**Yellow = dislike**

**Red = hatred**

**Pink = lust**

**Blue = like**

**Black = evil**

**Brown = Sadness**

**White = fear**


End file.
